The Real World: School of Rock Style!
by LoveMeOrloseMe06
Summary: This is the true story of seven ex-band members, picked to live in a house and have their lives taped, to find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. . . R&R!
1. The Real World!

**Chapter 1**

**(The Real World)**

**INTRO!**

_**It was ten years after dewey formed the punk rock band, "School of Rock." The band broke up and parted ways when they entered ninth grade, because of social differences.**_

**_Zack a ladys man at 14, Freddy a bad boy, out of control, and to into himself at 15. Katie a punk princess at 14, Marta cheerleading captain, girly and no longer punk, and Summer, still snobby and a know it all. (Will she ever grow out of it?) _**

_**The band had no choice but to break up, so they did what they did and they weren't, "School of Rock," anymore.**_

_**As I wrote earlier 10 years later. . . . **_

_**MTV Networks looking for 7 ex- School of Rock band members, to be on, "The Real World!"**_

_**MTV Networks did alot of searching and found six members and one of the members sisters, who was a fill in a couple times for Lawrence.**_

**This is the true story of seven ex-band members, picked to live in a house and have their lives taped, to find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. . .**

**They first found. . . .**

**Kathiryn Brown. Katie or Posh, now 21, living in Cali. She's been going to college for three years on a drawing scholarship also studying writing. Her closest friends would describe her as crazy, she would describe herself as a person who likes to have fun. Katie currently has a boyfriend named Brady Corbet. Katie has habits of speaking whats on her mind, and dancing around the house and breaking out in song.**

**Her typical saturday would be with Brady at a club or party drinking Vodka or Bicardi Silvers. Of course Katie drinks she's 21, she had her first drink when she was 14 with Freddy. (who would of thought!)**

**Katies favorite bands are Linkin Park, Metallica, AC/DC, Blink 182, Simple Plan, and Good Charlotte. She is living with her room mate, Sarah. ****Katies role model is Maryln Monroe, because she's so mysterious yet you get her and understand her.****Her greatest fear is death because, hello? Who wants to die?**

**The thing that bothers Katie most about people is when they act like they are better than everyone else. If Katie could change one thing about herself she would want to be more sympathetic towards others feelings, because she speaks her mind no matter if it would hurt someones feelings.**

**Katie agreed to come on,****"The Real World!"**

**Next. . . .**

**Marta Hale. Marta or Blondie, also 21, living in New York, going to NYU to be a director for three years. Her closest friends would describe her as loud, and she would describe herself as always smiling and happy. (After all she was a cheerleader!)**

**Marta is now dating her roomate Shelbi's brother, Thomas Felton. ****She has a habit of bitting her nails and she can't keep her mouth shut. ****Her typical Saturday would most likely be spent at a bar or club with her friends and boyfriend, Tom. ****Marta drinks and likes Wine coolers, vodka and Margeritas. **

**But Marta doesnt drink or go out to much on a count of the fact that she has a 2 year old daughter named, Brooklyn Jade Hale. ****Marta listens to all kinds of music like, The Killers, Modest Mouse, The Donnas, Lillix, Phantom Planet, and Alanis Morissette.**

**Marta's roomates are Shelbi and Sandy. Her role model is Nicole Ritchie, because she's pretty and crazy. ****Her biggest fear is to never find that special someone who loves her for her quirky self.**

**The thing that bothers Marta most about people is when they try to be something or someone their not. ****If she could change one thing about herself, she would want to be more controling of herself and what happens to her.**

**Marta agreed to be on, ****"The Real World!"  
**

**Next. . . .**

**Summer Hathaway. Summer or Tinkerbell, 21, living in France, going to college to study law and politics. ****Her friends would describe her as a dedicated person who never stops, and she would describe herself as hardworking.**

**Summer doesn't have a boyfriend because she feels she doesn't need a boyfriend to make her happy. ****Summer has a habit of being bossy and stubborn. ****Her typical saturday would consist of studying and hanging with her best friends.**

**Summer occasionaly drinks wine. ****She listens to punk, rock, and country, like, Phantom Planet, Atomic Pink, Tim McGraw, Kenny Chesney, Pink Floyd, Dave Matthews Band, and Gavin DeGraw. ****Summer is living in her dorm room with her Friend's Ashlyn and Candace.**

**Her role model is Hilary Clinton, because she admires her and she believes that Hilary is gonna be the first woman president. ****Summers biggest fear is bugs, she hates bugs.**

**The thing that bothers her most about people is when they dont think about something before they do it. ****If Summer could change one thing about herself she would want to break out of her shell and be more fun.**

**Summer agreed to be on, ****"The Real World!"**

**Next. . .**

**Freddy Jones. Freddy or Spazzie McGee, 22, living in Pennsylvania, not going to college yet but making alot of money in construction. ****(And he draws in his free time.) ****His friends would describe him as a party animal, and he would describe himself as ladys man. (Aint that the truth!) **

**Freddy just broke up with his girlfriend, Savannah. ****He has a habit of being to into himself and messing a perfectly good thing up. ****Freddy's typical saturday would be going out to a party with his friends and getting drunk off of anything her can.**

**Freddy's favorite bands are Metallica, Green Day, AC/DC, and Blink 182. ****Freddy is currently living with his room mates, Jesse and Bradin.****(Bradin and Jesse are Brothers in the story anyways. If you get that tell me when you update!)**

**His role model is Metallica becaouse their his favorite band and they rock hard. ****The thing that bothers him most about people is when they act like they are to good to have fun, lay back and have a drink. ****If he could change one thing about himself he would want to be able to keep a girl friend for longer than a month.**

**Freddy agreed to be on, ****"The Real World!"**

**Next. . .**

**Zack Mooneyham. Zack or Zack Attack, 21, living in L.A. not going to college, but planning to soon on a music scholarship. ****His friends would describe him as confident in himself, he would describe himself as outgoing. ****Zack is going out with a girl named, ****Evie Zamora.**

**Zacks habit is ruining a good thing. ****His typical saturday would be going out on a romantic date woth Evie or out with the boys. ****Zacks fave bands are Green Day, Slipknot, The Ramones, and Ac/dc.**

**Zack is living in an apartment with his friends Jeremy Sumpter and Pete. ****His role model is Jimi Hendrix, because he's the best guitarist ever. ****His biggest fear is being alone. ****The thing that bothers Zack most about people is when they do one thing but do a totally different thing.**

**If Zack could change one thing about himself her would change his look, because he thinks he looks like a pretty boy.**

**Zack agreed to be on, ****"The Real World!"  
**

**And Next. . . .**

**Billy Faldito. Billy or The Band Stylist, 21, living in New Jersey, going to a Fashion Institute on a stylist scholarship. **

**His friends would describe him as goofy and he would describe himself as down to earth.**

**Billy just broke up with his boyfriend Will. (sorry for those who dont think billy is gay)**

**His saturday would consist of hanging at home with his friends and making out fits fo them to model, seeing as he was actually getting good at it.**

**Billy has a habit of being a bit girly and quirky.**

**He is living with room mates Jack and Grace.**

**His role model is Liza Manelly, because he admires her.**

**Billy's biggest fear is to probably be straight again.**

**The thing that bothers Billy most about people is when they hate on people because of their race or the people they like.**

**If Billy could change one thing about himself he would want to be able to play instruments.**

**Billy agreed to be on,**

**"The Real World!"**

**Last But Not Least. . . .**

**Kassidy Faldito. Kassidy or K.C. Billy's sister who filled in for lawrence three or four times. ****Kassidy is 22 living in New York going to college to get a masters degree in acting and journalism. ****Her friends would describe her as wild and hot tempered, she would describe herself as CRAZY.**

**Kassidy has a boyfriend named Adam. ****Her saturday would consist of hanging with Adam and her four best friends, Jayden, Lily, Rily, and Matthew. ****Kassidy has a habit of saying what others wont say.**

**Kassidy's living with her 4 best friends in a 5 bedroom house. ****Her role model is Alanis Morissette because shes all grrrr and in you face. ****Kassidy hates hospitals, they are her biggest fear.**

**The thing that bothers Kassidy most about people is when they copy her. ****If K.C. could change one thing about herself she would want to be a nicer person altogether.**

**Kassidy agreed to be on, ****"The Real World."**

_**So there you go next on "The Real World," the band members meet for the first time in ten years. They will get set up in the house and get to know each other once again. Will old loves re-kindle? Will old enemies be friends or go back to their old ways? Find out next on The Real World!**_

**_REVIEW PEOPLES! THIS STORY IS BEING WRITTEN BY ME (MEYGAN) AND MY BEST FRIEND ASHLEE!_**


	2. Together Again!

**Chapter 2**

**(Together Again!)**

**Katie got off the grayhound bus followed by an old couple. She took her 2 big suit cases full and took a seat on a nearby bench. She was sitting there no longer than 3 minutes when two girls no more than 17 ran up to her screaming,**

**"Can we have your autograph?"**

**"Sure."Katie smiled**

**Katie pulled a pen out of her bag as one of the girls handed her a magazine to sign.**

**"What are your names?"Katie asked**

**"Danielle and Kay!"The girls exclaimed**

**Katie quickly scribbled on the paper, **

**"To Danielle and Kay best wishes...Katie Brown of School of Rock!"**

**She handed the magazine back to the girls.**

**"Thanks."The girls said in unision**

**Danielle and Kay slowly walked away still staring at Katie like she was an alien. ****When the girls were out of sight Katie whispered to herself**

**"It's been a while."  
**

**Katie hadn't noticed somebody had taken a seat on the bench next to her.**

**"Yeah you still got it, Katie."The guy whispered.**

**Katie turned to the guy and almost screamed as she noticed the Freddy Jones sitting next to her, looking quite sexy.**

**"You know it. God it has been a long time, i've missed you Freddy." Katie said giving him a quick hug.**

**"I missed you to gurlie."**

**"Katie. . .Freddy. . .Is that you guys, you two look different."A girl sqealed**

**It was Marta...**

**"Hi Marta. Hows it going?"Katie asked**

**"Oh you know how it is. Just lost five pounds, so i'm good."Marta answered.**

**Freddy and Katie looked at each other and laughed a little.**

**0o0o0**

**MeanWhile. . .**

**Summer was in a cafe' to get her something to drink, before going to her new home with her ex band members that she left so long ago. ****She bought a frozen frappachino, then hopped on a tarq. The ride was a quiet 25 minutes. When the bus stopped she grabbed ber bag and two suit cases and got off. **

**Summer walked up to two double doors that said Welcome Real World Members! ****She pushed one of the doors open and walked inside. ****The inside was huge and beautiful, to beautiful to discribe.**

**They were going with a baby blue and pink color scheme. There were three bedrooms, one for three room-mates and two rooms for two room-mates to share.**

**There also was of course a luxuriant bathroom as big as a king size bedroom, a big kitchen, a phone booth looking phone room, and a computer room like an office.**

**Summer walked into one of the bedrooms and found a bed that had a old picture of her at 13 and her name in big black letters on it, resting on the pillow. She guessed this was her room, so she set her stuff on the gigantic bed and went to check out the rest of the house.**

**Summer heared other voices, she walked into one of the other bedrooms and found Zack, Billy, and a girl who she vaguely remembered as Billy's sister Kassidy. ****As soon as Zack noticed Summer standing in the door way he ran at her.**

**"Oh my god...Hey Summer! How you been?"Zack asked giving her a hug and not letting go.**

**"I'm fine but oxygens becoming an issue at the moment."Summer said about him hugging her.**

**Zack instantly pulled back from Summer.**

**"Sorry, didn't mean to get a little carried away."Zack laughed**

**Summer was really happy to see Zack because she was now thinking maybe her and Zack could get back together like when the were teens. ****Little did she know Zack Attack was thinking the same thing even though he has a girlfriend back home named, Evie. ****The two were really upset when everybody decided and agreed to go their seperate ways.**

**"Hey Billy."Summer greeted him, "Hey Kassidy...It's been a while." Summer tried to repress tears, mostly because of Zack but the others to.**

**"Well guys and girls i'm going to get unpacked so scoot scoot."Billy said in his girly voice**

**"Same here."Kassidy and Zack said at the same time.**

**Zack walked out of the room to his room, seconds later Summer left the room to retire to her room. ****Summer walked into her room and Zack was standing at the other bed in the room. ****There was a picture of Zack at 13 and his name in big black letters on the pillow that Summer hadn't noticed.**

**"So were room-mates."Zack slightly smiled**

**"Guess so."Summer tried to hide her happiness.**

**Could this be their chance to rekindle their old romance? We'll find out...**

**Kassidy went to her room and found her old picture on the bed, she looked around her room and saw a old picture of Freddy and one of Katie on the other bed.**

**"Oh this is gonna be drama with Katie."Kassidy thought to herself.**

**Katie and Kassidy never got along when they were younger, mostly because Kassidy wanted Freddy. ****Once Kassidy almost had him but then Katie walked in and everybody knew that Freddy was head over heels in love with Katie. He just wouldnt admit it, and neither would she.**

**Summer heared the door open and ran to see who it was.**

**It was Katie, Marta, and Freddy.**

**As soon as Katie seen Summer she practicly jumped on her to give her a hug.**

**"I missed you Summer."**

**"Same here."**

**Zack stood over in the corner next to Freddy.**

**"Whats up dude?"Freddy asked**

**"Not much! Did you see Summer she has changed alot. I mean look what shes wearing, I never though she would wear something like that."Zack pointed Summer's outfitout.**

**Summer was wearing a camouflage skirt (that was short) with a white wife beater, and a pair of stylish Jimmy Choo's. ****(For those of you who dont know what Jimmy Choo's are they are these brand name really expensive cute high heels.)**

**Katie was wearing a red tank top that she filled in well with black leather pants and 4 inch heel boots.(Kinda like something Faith from B.T.V.S would wear.) **

**Marta was wearing a white strapless dress that she filled in well to and a pair of open toe sandles. (Something like Nicole Ritchie would wear. Go figure!)**

**Kassidy was wearing a pair of low rider jeans that flattered her body well with a tee shirt that said, "Who said girls cant rock?" With a pair of black and red chucks.**

**Freddy was wearin baggy khaki pants with a black Metallica shirt on with his bam shoes that had a heart-a-gram on the side.**

**Zack had on a pair of baggy jeans with a Green Day shirt on that said, "Warning." ****on it, with his blueEtnies.**

**And last but not least Billy was wearing a dressy over shirt with non baggy pants with his dressy black shoes.**

**"YeahI never thought Summer would dress like that either. But did you see Katie, now she looks good. I would love to get back together with her. I might just fall back in love with her again."Freddy stated**

**"Yeah she looks nice but do you think that maybe me and Summer might...You know...Get back together like before the band broke up?"Zack whispered.**

**Freddy shook his head up and down.**

**Katie, Summer and Marta were sitting on the couch gossiping about stuff that happened over the years.**

**"Me and Marco were gonna get married but two days after he asked me to marry him i found him in bed with Eleni and her sister Michelle."Marta said disgusted.**

**"Ok that is wrong I didnt even know Marco had that in him."Katie said**

**Marta just shook her head.**

**"Yeah well I heared that Alicia was in jail or going to court or something like that, for kicking some guys but for for grabbing her ass."Summer told them**

**Billy walked over to the gossiping girls and said,**

**"Thats true. About Alicia I mean, shes going to court in april. But did you guys hear that Tomika lost TONS of weight and is now living in a hhuuggee penthouse married to some actor named Tay Diggs."Billy said knowing he out did the girls with his gossip.**

**"Wow..."The three sounded amazed.**

**Katie got up to take her stuff to her room and check out the rest of the house. ****She got settled in after she set her photo of her and her boyfriend, and her friends Sarah, Daniella, Brighet, and Isabelle down on her side table first. ****Katie wentlookingaround atthe rest of the house with Freddy and Kassidy joined to. Katie ran into the bathroom.**

**"Oh my god, I love it here. . .This bathroom is bigger than my room back home."Katie yelled **

**Everybody got their rooms set up.**

**It was Freddy, Katie, and Kassidy in one room, Billy and Marta in one, and Zack and Summer in one.**

**0o0o0**

**Katie was in her bed laying down still awake, and Kassidy already asleep, when Freddy walked in and plopped down on his bed. **

**"You know its really good to see you and the band again."Freddy said**

**Katie heared what he said even though she was laying there with her eyes closed.**

**"I know it's good to be back together again."She said laying there trying to fall asleep.**

**Back in Summers room she was half asleep when Zack whispered her name across the room.**

**"Summer..."**

**"Huh."Summer said half asleep**

**"Well...I just wanted to say...Uh good- night."Zack chickened out at the last moment.**

**"Night Zack."She said kinda annoyed**

**"I will ask her out again if its the last thing I do."He thought in his head.**

**In Martas room with Billy,Marta was sitting up in her bed thinking.**

**"Hey Billy you remember how when we were in middle school we were the best of friends and nobody could seperate us?"Marta aksed**

**Billy sat up in his bed.**

**"Yep...Why?"He answered**

**"What happened to us why did we have a fall out?"**

**"I think it was because you became miss teen queen cheerleader. But we have a second chance, now!"Billy explained**

**Marta got off her bed and walked over to Billy's bed and gave him a big hug.**

**"I love second chances. Night Billy."**

**Marta smiled walking back to her bed**

**"Nighty Night Marta."He said laying back down.**

**(Ok how was that? and for all those who asked I did get Will, Grace, and Jack form Will and Grace the tv show, I love that show... Anyways review please and if you have any stuff you might want to happen in the story like maybe couples or just stuff you want to happen i'm up for suggestions...Thanks to reviewers like**

**1.)Cute Amiga**

**2.)Karbee**

**3.)C-dudette**

**4.)Springfieldcutie- you got it, the bradin/jesse thing! Thanks!**

**5.)Sandy Pandy**

**6.)Correctionrock**

**7.)Marcy Bayd- My fave reviewer. Always glad to hear from you.**

**8.)Missimaddi-You got the whole bradin Jesse thing.**

**9.)I am not a chipmunk**

**10.)Rocker31 **

**11.)I am a phsycopathic**

**Thanks to everyone!**


	3. Memories and The Bait Shop!

**Chapter 3**

**(The Real World!)**

**The next morning everybody was busy doing their own thing. Katie was in the kitchen making breakfast, Freddy and Zack were quietly watching tv, Billy was reading a fashion design book, Summer was reading the morning paper, Marta was dying a purple streak in her long blonde hair to go with her new punk look she was trying to go for, and Kassidy was in the phone room talking to her boyfriend Adam, with the door shut so nobody could hear her.**

**"They all seem different to me...I dunno, maybe its just me."Kassidy said**

**"I think its just you. Well if you need anything just call, ok?"Adam reminded her**

**"Really I can call you? I totally missed it the first 47 times you said it."Kassidy said with sarcasm in her voice.**

**Adam waited a second before responding to the remark.  
"I'm serious! The boys are coming over to hang out, so i'll talk to you later?"**

**Kassidy spaced out and wasnt listening.**

**"Hello Kassidy...Kassidy Hello!"**

**"What? Oh um, ok i'll talk to you later! Love you Adam."**

**"Love you too Kassidy. Bye!"Adam said before hanging up.**

**Kassidy hung up the phone and seconds later the phone rang again.**

**"Hi! Kassidy here. Who's this?  
"Kassidy this is Courtney from MTV productions. I am to tell you and the other real worlders about the job you will have for the 6 months you will be here for The Real World Series."Courtney explained.**

**"Guys come here."Kassidy yelled**

**Kassidy put the phone on speaker phone so everyone could hear as they filed into the room.**

**"Go on Courtney were all here now."**

**"Ok this year we picked a new job for the cast to have and we think you guys might enjoy it. The seven of you will be running a cafe' called Karens Cafe'. You will be in charge of the entertainment, which means you guys can play if you want. Some will work the register, some will be waiters and some will be in the back."**

**All of the band smiled all around the room agreeing they liked the idea.**

**"Tomorrow you will get you your papers with your responsibilities and everything on them."Courtney continued, "Alright well i've done my job so see you tomorrow Bye."**

**"Bye."They all said in unision.**

**Katie went back to making her breakfast of eggs and toast, Freddy and Zack went back to watching Viva La Bam, and so on.**

**When Katie was finished with her breakfast, she plopped down on the couch next to Freddy, still in her Pj's.**

**"Hey Freddy."**

**"Hi."**

**There was an awkward silence. . . . .**

**"Freddy you remember when we went to the 8th grade dance together?"Katie asked**

**"Yeah and we got into that fight because I kept stepping on you feet and then you spilt punch down Michelle's dress because she wouldnt stop obbsessing ove how horrible she thought your dress was."**

**"Yeah and when I got kicked out you went with me and cheered me up by telling me you loved my dress and it looked perfect on me."Katie finished off**

**Freddy leaned back staring at the sealing, day dreaming and remembering those good times with Katie and the band.**

**"Those were the days. You remember the time before we started going out you beat up my girlfriend at the time. What was her name? Oh Allysa, yeah you beat her up in front of me and then looked at me and said, Freddy I want you."Freddy said with a big smile on his face**

**Katie couldn't help but turn red of embarrassment.**

**Marta walked into the room and took herself a seat on the couch to.**

**"I couldn't help but listen to you two's little stroll down memory lane. Do you guys remember when Summer finally asked Zack out and that day she ended up in the hospital sick and Zack would not leave her side for nothing."Marta said**

**"Yeah he stayed there with Summer for four days, not leaving at all."Katie said**

**"I wish things were still the same."Marta smiled**

**Zack was listening in now that he heaered his name and Summers in the same sentence. Soon enough everybody was crowded together on the couch all bringing up their own memory.**

**"After the band broke up I was cheerleader and so I knew all the gossip around, so I have to ask. Katie I heared when we were in tenth grade that you used to cut yourself. Is that true?"Marta asked**

**Katie had to restrain herself and think of how she wanted everyone to find, she could just tell them now and get it over with or lie about it.**

**"Well. . .I, I...Oh alright yes I was a cutter. But i'm not anymore I swear! I got help and went to a therapist. My parents found out and sent me to an institution, thats why I was gone for a month an a half. If any of ya'll even noticed."**

**"Trust us we noticed."Summer said sempathetic**

**Summer had a question she wanted to ask Marta but she wasnt sure she wanted to ask it now that she seen how hard it was for Katie. But Summer had to know, so she asked anyway.**

**"Well since you asked Katie we have to know, is it true you had an eating disorder? Cause we all heared you were bulemic or something."Summer asked**

**Marts didnt hesitate, she figured they were going to ask and she wanted them to know.**

**"It's something to that affect I just stopped eating altogether, because my mom told me I was getting fat."Marta told them.**

**Everybody shared the same sad glances around the room, nobody really knew what to say to Katie or Marta.**

**"To get off the sad subjects lets talk about what were gonna do tonight. Lets go out or do something."Kassidy suggested**

**Everybody's sad faces were now happy as they all started suggesting what they could do that night. **

**"Lets go to a club?"**

**"lets go out to a bar?"**

**"Lets go dancing."**

**Freddy, Katie, and Marta said at the same time.**

**"Alright everyone for going to a club or bar raise your hand."Summer said taking charge, like in the old days.**

**Everyone raised their hands and agreed to go to a club called "The Bait Shop!"**

**The Bait Shop was a popular hang out were you could chill, drink, and dance to live band music. That night Phantom Planet happened to be playing at the club.**

**Everybody did their own things while waiting for the night to approach.**

**When everyone noticed Marta getting ready they knew they better start getting ready too.**

**Katie got dressed in a pair of kinda tight jeans with a cute shirt that clung to her in all the right places that said "Ban broken hearts. . .Kiss a stranger." She pulled on her pink and black etnies, then pulled her long hair up into a pony-tail.**

**Marta put on a blue skirt that flarred out with a white tank top that said, "Party Animal!" She grabbed her baby blue sandles, then pulled her long blonde hair up, but left the purple streak hanging down on the side.**

**Summer wore a silky black dress that came exactly three inches above her knees with her lacey black heels. She let her raven black hair flow down her back.**

**Kassidy wore a wife beater that she had air-brushed with the word "Punk" in black letters across the front, with her crinkled tie up capri's that are about three inches below her knees. (very cute and punk at the same time by the way!) She then put on her black and white audios and left her hair down.**

**Freddy wore baggy khaki pants with "Green Day, American Idiot!" shirt with his etnies, then he gelled his hair to spike up.**

**Zack wore not to baggy jeans with a black shirt that said, "The Ramones." On it in big white letters with his audios, he fixed his hair all shaggy and messy like the old days.**

**And last but not least Billy wore slacks with a dressy hawain shirt, with black dressy dance shoes, and he had Freddy spike his hair up like his. **

**(LOL! NOT SURE HOW HIS HAIR TURNED OUT!) **

**When Freddy finished Billy's hair everyone else was ready and waiting.**

**Billy slid out of the bath room like tom cruise and yelled in his girly voice,**

**"Lets party girlies and guys."**

**All filed out the door to the van they were given to drive around in. **

**0o0o0**

**When they arrived at the club they got in line and waited for the bouncer to let them in. They waited in line for almost 20 minutes when Freddy walked up to the big guy who he was sure was the bouncer.**

**"Excuse me. . .When can me and my friends get into the club?"Freddy asked**

**"Get back in line son or you'll never get in."The big guy with hug muscles said.**

**"Get back in line? Don't you know who we are?"  
"No! Who are you? I dont think your any body special, so get back in line before you ruin your chance of getting in."The guy said**

**Freddy looked at him like he was crazy.**

**"We are the band, School of Rock, and we want in."Freddy said not moving a step.**

**At first the guy looked like he was gonna knock Freddy out, then his expression change.**

**"Oh my goodness are you serious...Can I get your guys autograph for my daughter, she loves you guys."The big guy asked**

**"Tell you what, we give you and autograph, you let us in, and we wont tell your boss about any of this."Freddy suggested to the bouncer.**

**All of the band had smiles on their faces trying not to crack up.**

**So they all signed a shirt for the guy's daughter and he let them all in.**

**They found a table that fit all seven of them.**

**"Who wants something to drink?"Freddy asked, "I'm paying first round."**

**"I'll have a marteni...Non virgin."Katie said **

**"I'll have a rattle snake mixer."Marta told him**

**Zack got up and said, "I'll come with you."**

**"Anybody else?"Freddy asked**

**"Oh i'll have a bicardi silver."Kassidy told him**

**"And me I want a pepsi and rum."Summer added.**

**Freddy figured Billy would get his own drink because he had already seperated from the group dancing with another guy, so Freddy and Zack went over to the bar to order all the drinks.**

**While the boys were gone getting the drinks, Marta walked over to Billy and his guy friend who were dancing.**

**"Hiya Billy. Who's this?"Marta asked**

**"Marta this is my friend Richard. Richard this is my other friend Marta."**

**"Hi!"Richard and Marta said in unision**

**"Well i'll let you two get back to dancing. See ya'."Marta said before she left the two she turned and whispered in Billy's ear, "Richards a cutie!"**

**Billy shook his head and went back to dancing with Richard.**

**Marta took her seat next to Katie, who was talking to Summer about a new song she wrote called, "One hand in my pocket."**

**"I'll show you the song tomorrow."Katie told her.**

**"Ok!"Summer said**

**Freddy handed Katie and Kassidy their drinks and took a sip of his.**

**Zack gave Marta and Summer their drinks and sat down next to Freddy.**

**"Now what did I hear about a new song."Freddy asked Katie settign his drink down.**

**"I ws telling Summer about a new song I wrote. It's no big deal."**

**"Yes it is! You remember how Courtney said we could play at the Cafe', well me and Freddy were talking and we thought it would be cool if we all wrote a couple songs and played them at the cafe'!"Zack told them sitting there waiting for everyones reactions.**

**"I like it."Summer said**

**"I like it too. I wrote a couple songs of my own, called "You live you learn" and "It's all your fault."Kassidy agrees**

**"Sounds cool."Katie said unsure of herself.**

**Katie, Freddy and Marta went out to the dance floor all dancing together with Billy and Richard. Zack wouldn't dance unless Summer danced so naturally neither of them danced. Freddy and Billy had to carry Zack out to the car when it was time to go, because insted of dancing the Zack Attack drunk himself to sleep.**

**He passed out on Marta in the car.**

**Freddy slapped him three times to bring him back to them. Then helped Zack wabble inside and to his bed.**

**"He's gonna have a hell of a hang-over in the morning."Freddy said**

**"Yep...Well i'm tired so i'm going to bed. **

**Night guys."Katie said waving to everyone**

**"I'm certainly following her lead. Nighty Night gurlies, Night Freddy."Billy said**

**Everybody went to bed at about the same time but Freddy he slipped into a hot shower first then slipped on boxers and crawled into his bed.**

**He saw Katie turn over when he walked in the room.**

**"Good-night Katie."Freddy said in a sleepy tone**

**"Night."She said half asleep.**

**Kassidy happened to be awake to but didnt say anything, she didnt wanna ruin the happy little moment between Katie and her precious Freddy.**

_**(HOW WAS THAT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW! WE ARE GETTING MUCH LOVE FROM YOU GUYS! THE THREE SONGS WE MENTIONED WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THEY ARE ALL SONGS BY ALANIS MORRISETTE! WELL THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE UP SOON SO LATER MEGAN AND ASHLEE! ALSO WE DEDICATE THIS CHAPPY TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIEND COURTNEY! MUCH LOVE GURLIE!)**_


End file.
